Charlie bone and the New Girl
by leafstar2
Summary: So there is a new girl at Bloor's with amazing talents. She has loads of energy and is all too willing to show off her endowment! Soon everybody likes her and she has many friends, but some want to be more than friends! oh my! rated T to be safe.
1. Bloor's Academy

"Uhhhhhhhh," Sophia Eva Jillian Brinks sighed as she heaved herself out of bed

_Well, I guess this is it. _She thought as she threw on some clothes, _my first day at a new school._ _Bloor's Academy, what a strange name!! I guess it will be good for someone like me, someone with special "powers". _

Jillian (as she liked to be called) looked in the floor to ceiling mirror that covered an entire wall in her bedroom. Jillian was middle height, with mid-length gold colored hair, striking green eyes, and a face that was, as her mother said, "too pretty for her own good ".

_Hmm, _Jillian thought, _maybe this outfit wasn't the best. _She was wearing a faded blue t-shirt that said

**The Cat **

**Shack**

and a pair of equally faded jeans.

"Oh well," she said out loud and bounced downstairs for breakfast.

About 30 minutes later Jillian was standing outside still munching on a piece of toast when a purple bus pulled up, creaked to a stop, and opened it's doors.

"Wow, a purple bus," someone next to her said. Jillian turned and saw a petite girl with brown hair and blue eyes looking at her, the weird thing was she seemed to be looking into her, not at her.

"Yep, this is the bus the kids in drama ride in," another girl with red, purple, and pink hair said as they boarded the bus and found their seats, "by the way I'm Olivia, what's your name?"

"Well, my _real _name is Sophia Eva Jillian Brinks, but you can call me Jillian. And I feel like I've seen you before, I don't know why, but it's just this odd feeling that I've seen your face or something. I probably haven't though, I do that all the time, you know, think I've seen som-"

"My name is Tammy," the petite girl interrupted Jillian," but most people call me Tam."

"Do you want to know why I am called Jillian instead of Sophia? Here let me tell you…"

The rest of the bus ride was filled with Jillian telling them about the time her least favorite cousin (who calls her Sophia) locked her in the creepy cellar at her house for 3 hours when she was 7.

When they finally reached Bloor's Jillian asked Tam and Olivia if they were endowed.

Both of the girls were silent.

"Oh, come on are you endowed or not? I am but my mom said I can only tell you part of it. I'll tell you what my endowment is if you tell me if you two are and what it is!"

"I'm endowed but I'd prefer to keep my endowment a secret," Tam said quietly, "Bad things have happened to people who knew what it was."


	2. Detention!

"Ok, is there anything I should know before I walk into the hallowed halls of my new school

"Ok, is there anything I should know before I walk into the hallowed halls of my new school?" Jillian asked Olivia giggling.

"Um, not really, just that you can't talk in the halls, got it?" Olivia replied also giggling at Jillian's earlier comment.

"Oh gosh, we're going to be late!" Jillian asked all of the sudden after looking at her watch.

"No, we won't be late if we hurry, so follow me!" And with that Olivia grabbed Jillian's arm and nearly yanked it out of the socket as she started to weave between students and teachers on their way to class.

"Now we have to stop in the coat room so I can drop off my purse!" Olivia yelled to Jillian as she waved a small hot pink bag behind her with her free hand. Just as they were reaching a door with two masks above it a boy stepped into the hall right in front of them.

Olivia tried to stop as well as she could, but running in high heels is hard enough. CRASH!! They slammed into to the much taller boy and toppled to the ground.

"Olivia Vertigo! How many times do I have to give you detention before you stop running in the halls? That will be detention for you and your little friend, got it?" The boy's face got more and more mad looking with every sentence he said.

"Sorry, Manfred," Olivia sighed as if she said this line every day and thought it a bit overrated.

"Now get to class before you two are late," Manfred said as he stalked away

Olivia grabbed Jillian's arm again and pulled her through the door with the mask's and into a small room with various coats, purses, bags, and other random items. Olivia finally let go of Jillian's arm and hung up her purse. Then she burst through the door on the other end of the coat room and sprinted down a long corridor. Jillian followed glad that she had been on her other school's track team, because she was pretty fast. When she finally reached Olivia she was about to walk into the classroom.

"Come on Jillian, this is the first class," and with that Olivia opened the classroom door and pulled Jillian through.


	3. Drama

Whoa

Whoa!!" Jillian said, instead of a classroom it was an enormous auditorium with a large stage in the front. On the stage were 2 girls in sparkly pink tops and tight jeans, they were dancing and singing to a popular song.

"Olivia Vertigo and Redhead girl, get down here right now; class started 5 minutes ago!" an older lady yelled to them from the corner of the stage.

Jillian frowned a bit when the teacher called her a redhead; she did not classify herself in the redhead category, her hair was gold not red.

"Well," Olivia said breaking into her thoughts, "we better get down there before Ms. Greene gives us even more detention, so come on!" And once again Jillian's arm was nearly yanked off as Olivia dragged her down row after row of chairs to the front of the auditorium.

Now that she was closer Jillian could see Ms. Greene was wearing a dramatic sea green dress and sky-blue scarf.

"Ok orangey, what's your name?" Ms. Greene asked not meanly but not quite nicely.

"Uh, um, Jillian Brinks," she replied, she did not think the strict teacher in the blue scarf would enjoy hearing her full name so she wisely kept her big mouth shut.

"Well then Jillian, here is your script for the upcoming play, the auditions are Friday," Ms. Greene said as she handed the new girl a packet of paper stapled in one corner. Jillian found a comfy chair in the prop room and settled down to read the script. The play was called The Story of a Boy and a Girl.

_Hmmm_, Jillian thought, _looks like a romance_**. **_I might as well try out for the lead, I might make it. _Jillian looked for the list of characters. The lead part was a girl named Charlotte who fell in love with a boy who didn't love her back. Then, just when she decided not to like him any more, he fell in love with her. The ending scene was a sappy love scene that ended with a kiss.

_Great, if I make the lead I get to kiss some random guy that I will have only known for, what, maybe a month! Crap! _Jillian thought.

"Hey, scoot over and share!" Olivia said walking up with her script. Jillian scooted over to make her room.

"So, what part are you going to try out for?" Olivia asked when they were settled.

"Oh, I was going to try out for Charlotte because I think her personality is little bit like mine, I would love to have the lead, and I think she has the best lines. I think I would be ok having the lead because at my old school I almost always got the lead in the Spring Play. What about you?" Jillian asked her new friend.

"Me? I wanted to try out for Charlotte as well, I hope at least one of us makes it," Olivia answered.


	4. Outside

**A/n Ok here is where I am going to start my amazing chattering before each chapter!! You could skip over it but you would miss all of the awesum facts I might place in it, your choice! Also thanks to Jaredfan who wrote the first review!! Thx again! To all you other meanie bobinies who didn't write something… you SUCK EGGS!! A smiley face or a "great story!" would be nice!! But nooooooooooo you can't!! ok ok I don't really care _that much _but do****please review. I am working on chaper 5 as we speak soooo… oh and I won't post it until i have 5 more reviews so it's up to you!! **

**Luv ya,**

**Leafstar2**

Later that day Olivia led Jillian outside to a gigantic field.

"Now it's time for you to meet all of my friends!!" Olivia yelled as she tried to run, but her high heels sunk into the soggy earth making every step hard. When they finally reached a group of boys and girls talking together Olivia burst into the middle of them.

"Hey, this is my new friend, she's new!" Olivia said quickly, "and this is Emma, Charlie, Lysander, Fidelio, Billy, Gabriel, and Tancred."

The boy who Olivia introduced as Fidelio asked what her name was.

Jillian's green eyes twinkled as she said "My _real _name is Sophia Eva Jillian Brinks, but you can call me Jillian." Jillian laughed at their bewildered faces, they were not expecting a name with 22 letters!

Everyone said hi and was very nice, and asked Jillian about her old school, and Jillian happily chatted. But all conversation came to a stop when Gabriel asked if she was endowed.

"Uhhh, ummm, yes, but I'm not supposed to tell about it," Jillian answered unusually quietly after an uncomfortable silence, "I can tell you part, but not all, my first endowment is that I can turn into any animal I want when I want to."

"Oh cool!! That is an awesome endowment," Emma said.

"I can show you if you want!" Jillian said, her voice back to its usual louder-than-normal level.

"Name an animal, a small one though, I don't want anyone else to see!" Jillian said.

"Okaaaaaaaaaay then, Miss Animal Lover, how about a… cat," Tancred answered with a special smile.

As soon as he finished the sentence Jillian started to change, first she started to shrink, then gold fur began to sprout all over her body, her clothes sort of melted into her fur until you couldn't see them anymore, and her ears moved and changed shape. By then she had grown a long, graceful tail that she whipped around as the final stages of the transformation ended. About 1 ½ minutes after Tancred had first suggested she become a cat, Jillian looked up at the surprised faces around her and let out what can only be described as a cat laugh.

"Wow!" Lysander said, as he picked up the gold colored cat and held her at arm's length studying her. "Well she's definitely a cat! And I thought she was joking!"

**A/n ya likey?? sorry it was so short but a lot happened, right?! I did let you find out part of her endowment, the other part you will have to wait for… but I might give you some hints!! Sooooo review review review!! (did I mention review!) I will give sushi or a chinchilla to anybody who reviews, just tell me which one you want in your review!!**

**As always, **

**Leafstar2**


	5. Hearing Things in Secret Passages

**Hey people I just wanted to let you know that you all SUCK!! No body is reviewing my story and I am mad, GRRRRRRRRRR!! Ok, anyways if you don't want to make me mad then you should probably review right?! Ok to the story here is chapter 5.**

The rest of the week zipped by with only a few incidents (come on she didn't _mean _to go to the boys dorm room, it _is _right next to the girl's rooms!) and finally Friday came. Jillian tried out for her part in the play and did amazing, she didn't forget a single line. Olivia did amazing too and Jillian was sure one of them would get the part.

Finally Friday ended and as all of the other students ran out of the school, Jillian (who was now sometimes being called JiJi by her new friends), Olivia, and a boy named Owen Brown looked down and sighed; they had detention.

"Liv, JiJi, Pet's Café on Sunday at noon, got it?" Emma said as she passed them.

"Ok, see you there!" Olivia replied, then turning to JiJi said,"Come on, time to go exploring!"

Twenty minutes later Jillian found herself in the music tower, covered in dust, and shoving the wall.

"Come on, I know there was a secret passage around here somewhere! Keep looking," Olivia demanded.

A few minutes later Olivia shouted, "I found it, I found it!"

She shoved the wall, and all of the sudden _CREEEEEAAAAK_the wall swung around revealing a musty, old passage way to who-knows-where.

"Cool!" Jillian breathed.

" Let's go in, and see where it goes to," Olivia said.

"Ewwww, gross! It smells dis-gusting!! Jillian said a minute later.

"Yuck!" Olivia said as she pinched her nose. "Oh well, come on let's find out where this passage goes to."

Olivia and Jillian trudged on through the near darkness until they saw a sliver of light up ahead. As they neared it they heard voices talking from beyond the light.

"Shhhhh," Olivia put a finger to her lips in the quiet sound.

"…the girl is too powerful for her own good, she needs to learn how to control her powers," a voice said from the other side.

Now that they were close enough Olivia and JiJi could tell that it was a door at the end. Close to it another passage darker and worse smelling branched off and sloped down.

"She just came, maybe we should give her some time to adjust," a new voice Jillian recognized said, "_then _we make her join our side."

"No, it will not work. The girl is already friends with _them_ we need her on our side NOW. That way we will be sure that she will help us," the first voice said.

Olivia gasped, "Manfred and his great grandfather, Ezekiel."

When Jillian gave Olivia a questioning look Olivia whispered, "Ezekiel is the ugliest, shrivlediest" (Jillian giggled at this) "evilest, old man ever!"

"That might just work, but how will we get her on our side? We can't threaten her or bribe her; she would just use her endowment and play with our minds. How can we get her?" said the voice that Olivia told her was Ezekiel's.

There was silence then quietly Olivia started to stand up and whispered to Jillian that they needed to go. "Dinner's soon, we gotta go or they will know that we've gone exploring."

Jillian stood up slowly and started to make her way down the hall when the 3 inch heel on one of her shoes caught in a crack on the floor. Jillian fell down with a squeak of surprise then moaned in pain.

"Oooooooooo, my ankle, ouch," she moaned as she clutched her rapidly swelling ankle.

"Are you ok?" Olivia whispered back.

"I don't think I can walk, but I guess I have to, I don't think you want to carry me do you!" Jillian giggled.

Olivia offered her arm as her injured friend struggled to her feet. Using Olivia's arm to lean on, Jillian hopped down the passage. When they finally made it out they faced 4 sets of stairs before they reached their dormitory rooms. When Matron came in to tell them it was dinner time Jillian let out an over-dramatic groan and clutched her swollen ankle.

After Matron hurried Jillian to the nurse muttering things about "stupid girls twisting their ankles all the time" Olivia flopped back onto her bed and let out a sigh.

_I wonder who Manfred and Ezekiel were talking about _she wondered. She listed through the endowed children trying to think of one that would " use her endowment to play with minds"

All Olivia could think of was Idith and Inez, but they were already on the other side, the evil side.

_Tam!! _Olivia thought all of the sudden. She had to be the one; she herself had said she had a powerful endowment. Olivia was thinking about how she could maybe find out how to ask Tam exactly what her endowment was when Jillian hobbled into the room with a splint on her ankle. When Jillian collapsed on the nearest bed and thanked Matron, Matron only sniffed and stalked out of the room.

"Well she is definitely NOT the motherly type!" Jillian giggled.

**Ok here is a hint on Jillian's other endowment! You choose! I set up a poll and you can like vote. So ya, you can choose but make a good choice! : ) Remember to review!**

**Luv ya, bye! **


	6. Jillian's House

Chap 6

The next day when Jillian and Olivia were finally released from their detention stay, both girls decided to meet at Jillian's house at 11o'clock to get ready to meet everyone. When Jillian's mom drove up Jillian hopped into the car and started chattering about her whole week.

"I still can't believe they gave you detention on your first week!" Kisa Margaret Coco Brinks (or Jillian's mom) said.

"Ya, well, Olivia and I think they are out to get us! Oh, and there is the King's Room were all the endowed people go to do their homework…" Jillian talked on and on, but her mom was used to it. She was just as talkative as her green eyed daughter, even if she didn't look like her.

When the doorbell rang at Jillian's house she ran down the stairs and flung the door open, pulled Olivia in, and ran upstairs with Olivia in tow. While Jillian named brothers and sisters as they half ran, half stumbled down an incredibly long hallway, Olivia couldn't help thinking they looked different from Jillian.

When they finally reached Jillian's room Olivia sat down in a hanging chair and caught her breath.

"How many siblings do you have?!" she asked in disbelief.

"Huh, oh, there's 6 of us but Ella, who's 15, has 2 of her friends over here now, plus we have a foster sister, Daisy, who is 2. So all in all there are 11 kids under the age of 18 in the house right now." Jillian answered in one breath.

"Wow! That's a bunch of people, where's your mom and dad?"

"Ok, you asked for it!" Jillian laughed as she grabbed Olivia's arm again and dragged her down the hall and down the stairs, and finally into a large kitchen. There a petite Japanese lady stood, talking to herself, as she cooked what looked like a gigantic slab of meat in a brown, delicious smelling sauce.

"Hey Mom, this is Olivia, the girl I told you about, remember?" Jillian said when her mom turned around.

"Hello Olivia, I'm Jillian's mom, Kisa or Mrs. Brinks, which ever you want to call me," The Japanese lady said.

Jillian leaned over and whispered to Olivia, "I was adopted that's why I don't look anything like my mom."

"Oh, cool!" Olivia exclaimed

Mrs. Brinks laughed, "I see you girls have secrets from me already!"

"Mo-om!"

"Sorry, sorry didn't mean to embarrass you," Kisa said smiling.

"Mom, can we use your old modeling stuff?" Jillian asked a second later.

"Sure, you know where it is right?" Kisa said turning around to continue marinating the meat.

"Of course I do!" Jillian exclaimed. And with that Jillian grabbed Olivia's arm and rushed out of the kitchen and up 3 flights of stairs, and pulled a string on the ceiling. A set of stairs folded down and Jillian immediately started climbing up them.

At the top Jillian stopped suddenly then looked at Olivia, who had followed her.

"Want to see how I find stuff?" she asked giggling. Then, without waiting for an answer, she scrunched up her face and started to transform. First her body started to shrink then her ears grew bigger. All that time white fur sprouted from her body, and tail popped out. When the transformation was done, Jillian was a small, fluffy rabbit.

"Oh my gosh! You are the cutest bunny I have ever seen!" Olivia declared. The bunny just looked at her then put its nose to the ground and started sniffing. It hopped around for a while then stopped in front of a huge chest.


End file.
